Memories
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: '"I love you Gwen." And she lets him break her heart one more time. Because she loves him too much." Courtney/Duncan/Gwen, short one-shot/drabble.


_**True: I really need to get my priorities straight. I have like, 9 one-shots started, but I keep thinking of new ones so they never get finished. So what do I do? Start another one of course! I guess this is more like a drabble though. ^^**_

_**You may not get this one-shot, but that's alright. :) You'll figure it out, probably.**_

____

_**POV Choice: Third person.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/WT/R, the rights belong to Cartoon Network and Teletoon. Though I do own Alex.**_

_____**

* * *

**_

___Summary: '"I love you Gwen." And she lets him break her heart one more time. Because she loves him too much." Short one-shot, drabble, Gwen/Duncan/Courtney._

___

* * *

_

He's drunk.

She can tell. The way he slurs his words. The way he looks at her but doesn't really _look_ at her. The way his eyes run over her like she's a piece of meat.

She lets him kiss her. She lets him drag her across the bar.

She lets him break her heart one more time.

She's too busy remembering the memories.

* * *

_"You know he's going to break your heart you know."_

_Courtney's eyes flicker to Duncan's fourteen year old sister. She stares into her teal eyes and is instantly reminded of her boyfriend._

_"What are you talking about?" she spats._

_The girl pushes her silky black hair away from her face, meeting the brunette's stare. "He cheats on girls, he dumps them after a week. You're not any different. Just because he's kept you around has his toy for a little longer than the others, doesn't mean he cares about you." _

_"Alex," Courtney said, "I think I know my own boyfriend a little better than you do."_

_"Yes," the young girl's eyes don't leave the young adult's angry stare. "one would think that." Before Courtney could reply, Alex continues, "I'm not being harsh, I'm just being honest. You're..." she glances at the prep, "better than the others. You have a heart worth not breaking."_

_The former CIT put her hands on her hips. "What makes you think that he's going to break my heart?" _

_"Gwen." Alex said, not missing a beat._

_Courtney sputtered. "That... T-That goth! What does **she** have to do with anything?"_

_"We both know the answer-" Alex was interuppted by a phone ringing. Courtney instantly checks her phone. _

_"I have to go." The brunette pushes her boyfriend's sister out of the way._

_Alex closed her eyes. "Who are you trying to fool Courtney...?"_

_The only one she's fooling is herself._

_

* * *

_

She should've listened, she should've listened. Oh, she wishes she would've listened.

Now she feels like she's going to throw up.

But she still lets him lead her on the bed.

Because she's still trying to get the memories out of her head.

* * *

_"I wish time could just slow down."_

_Courtney looked up at her boyfriend of five months, "What do you mean?"_

_Duncan continued to look up at the stars, he answered without looking down. "I mean exactly what I said."_

_Seeing the girl's confused expression in the corner of his eyes, Duncan sighed and continued. "Everything's going by so fast. We're graduating in a week, then we're going to go off to college. Everyone's going to forget everyone." he closed his eyes tightly. "I'm not ready to stop playing pranks with Geoff and DJ, let alone start my life with you."_

_Courtney blinked. "With me?"_

_The former delinquent blushed wildly. "I didn't mean to say that."_

_"But you did."_

_Duncan sighed dramatically, making his girlfriend giggle, and smiled. "What I mean..."_

_He threw he head back and looked at the stars again, "I just want to stay here forever, with you."_

_

* * *

_

She smiles, because then everything was perfect, they had a real love that nothing could penatrate.

She isn't smiling because the boy she used to _(used to, bull crap.)_ love is holding her, throwing garmets across the room.

The memories are the only thing keeping her alive.

Of course, not every memory was as perfect as that one.

* * *

_"What's going on?"_

_"Courtney, it's nothing."_

_"Gwen? What are you doing here?"_

_"O-Oh... Duncan and I were just studying."_

_"When you study, do you usually lay on top of each other."_

_"Princess-"_

_"I'm not your Princess, I'm not sure I ever was."_

_"Courtney! Duncan and I are just friends."_

_"Bull crap. You say you don't care about each other, you say you don't love him. Then why did he ignore my calls and texts last week while he was at your house? Because he can't text when he's a little busy pretending you're the only girl in the world. He doesn't care about you Gwen, you'll figure that out when he cheats on you in a few years of loving him, making him feel important. I thought you were my friend. And you Duncan, I loved you, a lot. I guess I was a fool to believe you'd ever love me back, huh? I'm not mad, just disappointed."_

_"Okay! I like Gwen, big whoop. You pushed me away, you had to have the perfect boyfriend, I just wasn't enough. So I'm not perfect, but who is? Oh, I guess you are. I guess you've always been smarter than me, you've always been able to beat everyone at everything. You're just too good for me Princess."_

_"Bye Duncan."_

* * *

She hates how broken she is. But then again, she loves how right she was. She knew she'd be right, everyone knew it, that goth knew it, she just wouldn't admit it.

He kisses her so hard, she wishes it was real. But then she tastes the beer on his lips, and she can't helps but remember he's drunk. He's drunk, he probably doesn't even know it's her.

"I love you Gwen."

And she lets him break her heart.

Because she loves him too much.


End file.
